In my time of need!
by chazza
Summary: This is the story of Phoebe in New York and when she returns, except it is my version. It is also about Prue and Phoebe shared experience.(it has some language and talks about rape) And yes i know it has been done b4. But Please R&R COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
I am in New York and I feel happy, I am finally free, No more sisters telling me what to do or accusing me of things I didn't do, no more Grams bossing me about, just me. I got off the plane and took a deep breath, I am by myself, and I am happy.  
  
I look at the entry in my diary and can feel the tears burning in my eyes once again. I am laying down now, in a alley way, waiting for the end to come. I can remember what it felt like to have family, to have a home, to be loved but now it is all gone.  
  
It all started great I can remember being happy and having fun but that didn't last long. I thought that once I had been there long enough then she would forget the stupid thing, I thought I would have my sisters again. I did go back although it didn't last long. I approached her and told her that I was sorry I missed the funeral but I had to find the money to get there and I spent all of it, so I told her I was broke and homeless. She didn't do what I thought she would, she didn't open her arms, didn't say "it's ok I still love you", no she just said "tough Pheebs, you made your bed so go lie in it." That was two months ago and now I am lying in this alley waiting for the end to come.  
  
I have been through a lot in this last two months all of it has been hell, I don't know why I even tried. I didn't do what she said I did, I even tried to tell Piper that but it was like she didn't believe me, Why would I do that to my own sister?  
  
I suppose I should say how I actually got to the stage where I am sleeping here. I was in New York to get away, to give Prue space. I found a job as a waitress, not the best job but still some money. I even had guys asking me out, not that that is unusual. I always had bad taste in guys and this time was no exception. I met this guy named Joshua, now you would think with this name he would be sweet, sensitive, handsome and all around nice. Well he was sweet and handsome but nice well if you call a crocodile nice then yeah he was nice.  
  
I can still hear him at night, hear the things he would say to me, the things he would do, it makes me curl up and be even more ready to die. At first he was sweet, he would take me out to dinner, give me roses and be basically the perfect guy. But whoever told you guys are perfect had it wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Guys are assholes!!!!  
  
We got home one night and he was quite drunk and that's when it started. I mean I was out with him how in the world was I supposed to have dinner on the table (Where is the logic in that???). He yells at me "Where the fuck is my dinner Bitch!!" I just stared at him and said "Huh dinner we just went out, I was out with you!" He raised his hand and he just hit me, he actually hit me and it hurt. Have you ever seen pretty women well I just have to use that line and say do they actually pull guys out of school and teach them how to hit? I mean it really hurt but not enough to bruise. I looked so shocked, my eyes must have been huge because he yelled again and said "Don't look at me like that" And he kicked me, I fell to the ground and grabbed my knee. He just kept on kicking and I curled up to protect my body as much as I could. I don't actually know what happened after that because I blacked out, when I came to, ouch. I got up and looked in the mirror, I was amazed there was no bruises on my face but when I stripped in the shower uugghh. I had this big ugly bruise on my rib, one on my stomach and there was blood on my knee when I fell. I just stood under the shower and let the water get rid of what he had done.  
  
That was the first time but it wasn't the last. I know you are probably saying but why would I stay. I stayed because I didn't have a choice, I had no money, he took it all. But the biggest reason was, he had connections!  
  
You name them and he knew them.  
  
One night about 3 months ago I got up and 3am and looked at him asleep. He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping, not the bastard he is. I grabbed the money out of his wallet and I packed my measly belongings and headed for the airport. When I got on that plane I didn't think and I just did it. I never thought it would be that easy but it was. I made it to San Francisco and didn't look back. Of course I didn't count on my sisters betraying me in my time of need. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Why would they just turn around and ignore me. Prue yes maybe but where was Piper? I know she was in that house so why didn't she help me. She always did in the past, am I so wrong?  
  
So I tried to get a job but people don't hire homeless people who smell and look like they have been badly beaten, which I have but that isn't the point. I suppose if I had showed Prue what I really looked like she might have helped me but I am too ashamed of letting it happen. I had cleaned myself up that day so I looked almost like me again, I even wore baggy clothes to hide my weight loss. I suppose it is my own fault for letting this happen to me.  
  
I think the worst moment of my life happened about a month ago. This homeless guy found me curled up sleeping in what was apparently his spot. I had moved there that night as I was kicked out of my old spot. He came up to me and poked in the ribs and said "Girly that's my spot you gonna have to pay the toll now!" I was soo scared I didn't know what I was going to do, I was to weak to move again so I just stayed still. He unzipped his pants and I started crying " Please don't do this" I backed up against the wall and cried harder, but he took no notice. He just pulled my pants down while I kept protesting and when he forced himself on me, I just wept and kept saying "Please Prue, Piper help me, Please Help" I just kept crying and whispering. He eventually stopped in what seemed an eternity and said "Well since you paid you can keep the spot tonight" and he walked away. I curled up again and started crying.  
  
That was a month ago and I moved to somewhere where no one will find me and I am as strong as I can be. Every now and again someone gives me a few dollars when I beg and I go and buy myself some food, if you can call it that. I eat maybe once a week if I am lucky which is why I think I would probably be better off dead.  
  
But today I have decided to get up and try to get something hot to eat or drink as I am having trouble breathing. I get up from my spot and slowly shuffle out of the ally. I get to the street and I see the looks of disgust from passer-by's and I smile to myself, at least no one will want me if I look like this. I go and sit on a bench in the open and enjoy the sunlight that streams onto my face. I look up at the sky and I feel a smile play on my lips, I am enjoying this thoroughly. It is the only part of the day when I feel happy, when I am warm and I feel normal again. I can feel that someone has just sat down, I don't want to open my eyes and see who it is but on the streets you learn not to leave yourself vulnerable.  
  
So I open my eyes and see someone who I recognise but she doesn't recognise me! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
I take in a deep breath and quickly look away again. My god it is Piper! I would recognise her in a heartbeat. Although she wouldn't recognise me now. I look down at myself and even I notice the changes. I am dressed in rags which aren't recognised as clothes anymore and they are beyond dirty. I don't have a figure anymore just bones and if I could see my face I know it would be very sunken in and by looking at my shaking hands I can tell I am highly underweight. I take a quick peek at her again and see the sadness that is within. She is sitting here waiting for a bus and she is a little underweight and has bags under her eyes. I pull my hat a little lower and I say in my best not Phoebe voice "Are Are you ok M Miss?" I stutter because of nerves and well I am scared. She looks at me a little shocked at I am guessing my appearance, she seems to try to work out why my voice sounds familiar. "Um yes I am alright just a little tired thankyou", her voice oh my god how I missed her voice it is so soft spoken, so Piper. I can feel tears starting to go down my face and I get up quickly. "I am sss sorry Pi piper I'll gg g go" and I run as quickly as I can and her face it looks shocked. I hear her get up and yell "Phoebe Phoebe is that you". Because I can't move quickly she catches up fast and she spins me around and I shift my eyes down "I I am I gotta go". She lifts my chin and stares into my eyes automatically recognising me now that she can see me. She grabs me and pulls me into a hug and starts to cry "Oh my god Phoebe, Oh I missed you so much, Why didn't you come home". She pulls and looks at me and I see the what looks like disgust in her eyes and she says" My god what has she done to you, what have you done to yourself Pheebs". When she says my name like that I collapse and start to cry and she pulls me into a hug and whispers comforting words into my ears.  
  
The next thing I know I am being sneaked into the manor and I am the bathroom and Piper is slowly undressing me and doing it slowly. "Oh my god Pheebs what happened to you" she remarks when she sees my bruises which don't heal and she says "We are going to have to take you to a hospital" I back up and say "N N no can't go,. too mm many qu questions." She gives me a funny look and shrugs her shoulders and gives me a reassuring smile and says "Please Phoebe, I am worried, do it for me". I give in like I always did when she says those words.  
  
She continues helping me and then puts me into the hot shower and I can see the tears falling down her face as she looks at me. I give her a smile and I lean into the hot water. It is the best feeling I have had in along time and I thoroughly enjoy it. I can feel the dirt coming off my body and I hear Piper walk out of the bathroom. I sit down on the floor and lean against the wall, I don't have the strength to hold my weight anymore and I fall asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
When I wake up I can feel arms around me and I panic. I get up quickly and feel the arms move and I scurry back and then I hear "Phoebe it's ok it just me, Piper your sister". I relax and lay back down and tell her "S S Sorry didn't n n know where I w w was". "Hey that's ok kiddo you just gave me a hell of a scared" she told me. I lay back down and her arms go around my waist and I fall into a deep sleep.  
  
I wake up to yelling and I try to work out where I am, I remember and feel Piper is gone. I listen to the yelling.  
  
"No Piper You don't understand. She deserved it for what she did to me. How can you not understand" "How can I not understand, How can you betray Phoebe like that! She is your sister and you chose your lying, cheating boyfriend over your sister. How could Prue? She is your sister and she didn't deserve any of this? (piper voice goes quieter) She is our baby sister!" "Like I said before she deserved it, she hit on MY boyfriend and then when she was caught had the nerve to deny it. As far as she is concerned I wish she never came back from New York" "UUUUGGGHH How can you be so Pig headed. Did you see what she looks like? So you know what she has been through? You just have to see her to know! No onwe deserves that!" I shrink back, Oh no she knows! What am I going to do, she will send me away, I am dirt, I am unclean. I get up and don't listen to the rest of their conversation. I grab the clothes Piper left me and I put them on. My god clean clothes I never thought I would have them again.  
  
I go to the window like I did when I was a kid and I open it and climb through. I climb down kind of awkwardly considering my present condition. I reach the bottom and realize I am about to start crying again so I quickly go behind some bushes before the discover me and I curl up and cry silently.  
  
A hand suddenly touches my shoulder and I jump. It doesn't feel female and that scares me a lot. I look slowly and meet light blue eyes of a man. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I gasp and back into the house. The man has blue eyes, blonde hair and is wearing a hardware belt. He smiles softly and says "Are alright miss?" I look at him frightened and stutter "P Pah Please go away, I I am ok." He gets this sad look in his eyes and puts his hand out and say "I'm Leo and I bet your Phoebe, Piper has told me a lot about you but you sure don't look like your photos". I am shocked piper talked about me with a guy Why would she do this. I hear the door open and hear Piper say "Leo what are you doing here. Never mind have you seen a girl who looks kind of young and is really skinny and scared?" I look up at Leo hoping he won't give away my hiding spot but I know he will. He looks down at me and mouths Sorry and he points to where I am. He says "Sorry I am a bad liar so I don't".  
  
Piper rushes over and says "Phoebe why did you run out like that I was so scared" And she once again wraps me into a hug. I look over her shoulder and see Prue in the doorway, she has been crying and I don't understand. I back out of Piper's arms and ask "Why is Pa Prue crying". I wrap my arms around myself and Piper starts guiding me towards the house and Prue. Prue smiles at me and I once again don't understand, I look at Piper and she smiles at me and nods. I look at Prue's' face and I see the tears coming out of her eyes I reach out and touch her face "You don't have to cry Prue". This makes her cry even harder and she pulls me into a hug and whispers into my ear "I am so sorry Phoebe I didn't mean to". She holds me tighter and I start to cry too and then Piper seems to feel left out so she hugs us too. So there we are all three Halliwell sisters together once again. Once more a family. Once more loved. Once more sisters! 


	7. Chapter 7

(ok I am only continuing because it was requested so if it suxs I will take it off so tell me)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It has been about a month since I came back and I suppose you could say things are different. I haven't exactly told them what happened to me just yet, I know they have an idea but I can't let it out. I know they have figured out I was raped but they have no idea how I got on the streets and I plan to keep it that way.  
  
Ok well our life changed dramatically last week and personally I love it. Piper is having a hard time adjusting and I think Prue is more there then Piper but me I like it, I like the power it gives me. I know it sounds crazy but I went up to the attic cause I was bored. I am bored constantly now a days it is like they are tip toeing around me waiting for me to break, what I wouldn't give for a good argument. Anyway so I went to the attic and I didn't really expect it to be open but it was and I went in. I found this old book on this pedestal and wow it was old. Prue would have gone gah gah if she had seen it first but I did so she didn't. I went over to it and ran my fingers over it and I opened it, I don't why but it was like I was someone else and I was drawn to it. The first page was pretty cool and I read aloud because I have trouble concentrating so I read aloud. Boy do I annoy Prue with my reading, I can see it on her face but she restrains herself. Funny.  
  
Anyway after I read aloud I felt this weird breeze wash over my face. It kind of smelt like honeysuckle, it was nice. I just shrugged it off and then turned the next page and whoa it was like I was somewhere else. Suddenly I was in Piper's room and the guy she was seeing starting doing something to her and no not kinky something, hurting her. It was really scary I didn't know what to do. I ran down to Piper's room and she wasn't there so I breathed a sigh of relief and went to find Prue.  
  
Prue was sitting at the table drinking a coffee and when I entered she looked up and said with a smile "Hey Pheebs (she looks at her watch) a little early for you isn't it". I shrugged and sat down and just stared while trying to figure out what I saw. Prue obviously noticed this as she was suddenly next to me "Hey you ok?". I looked up startled and said "I went into th the attic (I still stutter when I am nervous) and I found this book and I I read from it and suddenly I I felt this breeze.." She stopped me and looked quizzical "Did it smell like honeysuckle?" I looked up shocked and said "Yeah how did you know?" She looked like she had seen a ghost and said "never mind so what happened". So I continued "Well when I went to turn the next page I was suddenly in Piper's room and I saw Jeremy her new guy and he was hurting her somehow and then I was back in the attic, it was so weird.(I looked up at her with tears) it was so real wh what happens if it is". She pulled me into a hug and she whispered into my ear "Hey it's ok I would never let anything happen to my baby sisters'."  
  
I suddenly felt anger swell inside me at this comment, you would think it would make me feel happy! I pulled out of her hug and she looked at me shocked "What's wrong what did I say?". I took a deep breath to calm myself to keep myself from exploding cause there is no way she would be able to calm me once I told her everything. I put on a fake smile and said "Nothing don't you have to work". She looked at her watch and jumped up "Oh shit we'll talk later" She ran out of the door yelling behind her "see ya Pheebs". 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.  
  
I looked around the empty house where I grew up and wondered what would happen now. I walked around the living room and touched things and once again I was teleported or I don't know went to another place. This time I was at Quake and I saw Piper facing me cooking something, then a arm snaked around her waist and she squealed and then everything around her froze and then I was back in the manor. I rubbed my head and said aloud "Ok stop it".  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door so I did the obvious thing and grabbed a knife and went to the door. Ok so not really obvious to a normal person but hey you go through what I have and then we will see what you do when your alone and there is a knock on the door. So I picked out and saw the guy I remember being called Leo so I put the knife in a pot plant and open the door. I put on another fake smile and say "Hi Leo, what are you doing here". He smiles at me and I see him look in and see the knife and he gives me a quizzical look and say "Well I heard you had a leak under your sink". I smile and hit my head "Oh I totally forgot yeah come in, you know where the kitchen is". He goes around the corner and just when I was shutting the door Piper comes in looked frazzled. "Hi what's wrong your ok right". She looks at my startled and scared expression and gives me a reassuring smile "Um yeah I am is Prue here yet, I called and she said she was on her way." I look at her and say "Geez everyone decides to come back what don't you want to leave me alone with him". She looks at me confused and I realize she has no idea who I am talking about "Huh?" I smile and say "Never mind I am going upstairs for a nap can you let Leo out when he's finished". She nods and I go upstairs. I sit on the top step and I hear Prue come in and I hear Piper rush to her. "Oh my god Prue it is so scary I don't know what happened". I hear Prue's silence and I know she too has no idea what Piper is talking about and she says so softly it is hard to work out but I think she said "What Piper". Piper continues "I don't know what happen, one minute I am cooking and then I feel a arm go around my waist and I freaked and I put my hands up and bam" Prue I can tell is a little shocked "You hit them". Piper is startled, you can hear it in her voice "What no! everything just froze". I got up when I heard this and I just stood there shocked, I had seen this happen in my oh I have no idea what to call it but I guess since it happened, I suppose Premonition ?? I walk to my room and I realize what I did when I read that thing in the book.  
  
I realize that it is magic and we are witches. Just wait until I voice this to Prue. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.  
  
He comes into the room drunk again and I cower in the corner and try to blend into the wall. Please don't let him see me Please don't let him hear me, I pray to whoever is listening. MY prays once again go unanswered and he staggers over to me. I could just run, I could knock him over, I could get away. Instead I cower and whisper "Please Joshua don't Please not again". My pleas go unheard and he kicks into me "Who do you think you are Bitch to ask that, why aren't in the bed" He slurs. I whimper and he punches me in the stomach and I yell Please Joshua.  
  
Then it is over and I sit up and notice that my sisters are staring at me. They both look scared and confused. Piper pushes my drenched hair out of my face and she asks "Who's Joshua?" I wipe my face and discover that I cried in my sleep, I look Piper in the face and instead of answering I ask her "How did you freeze your staff?" Piper looks shocked and asks me "how did you know that?" Inside I sigh thanking the gods for the diversion and I whisper "I saw it". Prue looks at me and says "How did you see it you were here". I look at her and say "I had another one of those out of my body things which I have since decided is a premonition". Prue and Piper say at the same time "Premonition"(Prue) "another"(Piper). I look at them trying to work out which to answer first. I look at Piper first and said "My first one was about Jeremy hurting you." I turn to Prue and ask "Has anything weird happened to you". She blushes and I know something did, she tells us "Well I was having this argument with my boss when the books in the bookcase just slid off, the weird thing is I was looking at them wishing they would just slide off and hit his head." I smile as it confirms my theory and I say "Well that confirms it then." They both look at me confused and say "Huh". I sigh and say "Piper can freeze, you can move things, I can see into the future, don't you get it. We are witches." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Well like I said that was last week. This week I have been tip toeing around them, I may have said I was getting frustrated with them being so hush hush around me but I was wrong. Now they seem to think that I have gotten over what happened (not that they know the details) and we are back to the fighting. I seem to be the only one to accept what we are, How is that possible?  
  
All I did was state the obvious and they went berko. They didn't believe me at first but what were they going to do, we well they have powers. I can't quite work out how my premonitions are powers yet.  
  
So anyway now I am sitting here in the kitchen at one of the earliest hours I have been up in the manor and I am thinking. I have just woken up from one of my nightmares or at least I think it was, it was so much more real, I have never had something that real before. It felt like it did when I touched that book but I was sleeping so it had to be a nightmare right? So now I am sitting down here at 4 in the morning drinking hot chocolate, the only thing that will calm me.  
  
It is becoming so hard to keep everything bottled up but I can't tell them now even if I wanted to. There is too much anger in this house, too much misunderstanding, they just wouldn't understand, they would judge me.  
  
I thought we were making progress with this witch thing a couple a days ago. We were attacked by a warlock, see I am learning (I started reading the book which is called the book of shadows, cool name hey). Anyway Piper she froze him and we went to the book cause I remembered reading about this guy and I told them we had to read it aloud and we did and bam no more bad guy.  
  
I thought since we "vanquished" (I still don't get the lingo but hey I am getting there) him they were finally accepting what we are. Boy was I wrong.  
  
Piper she stormed out yelling behind her "I just want to be normal". Prue well she rushed after her. I think Prue is accepting it she doesn't complain or yell things as much as Piper so I don't know. I try not to analyse Prue too much because when I do anger boils up inside me.  
  
Ok it is now 4:30am and I think I have to stop thinking I am starting to get a headache. The phone is ringing, at 4:30 in the morning, Geez whoever it is for is going to be in trouble. I rush over to it and pick it up I whisper into it "Hello Halliwell residence". What I hear makes my knees tremble and my heart skip a beat. "Hey Pheebs". 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
I don't reply and I hang the phone up, I know I am pale and shaking but I don't care. I slowly climb the stairs and walk into my room. I climb into my bed and I curl up and regress back into my own little world. I don't hear them come in I just know they are there but I ignore whatever they want to say or argue about I just go back into my nightmare.  
  
I look down at my body and see the bruises slowly appearing, I poke into my rib and feel the pain it generates. I know I can't see a doctor about this without having to answer questions so I get up and go once again to the medicine cabinet. I pass the phone on the way and I stare at it, I sit down and I stare. I slowly pick it up and wince when my elbow starts to bled again. I look at the numbers, the familiar number in my head, slowly I dial. It rings once, twice, third times the charmed. "Hello" I hear that voice and I start to sob, quickly I hang up and curl into a ball on the bed and I start to cry to the name of the voice, "Prue".  
  
I hear their voices, I hear her voice trying to calm me. "Hey I am right here sweetie, I am here". But inside I am dying I don't want her to be here she did this to me, it is all her fault. I wouldn't be in this pain if she hadn't chosen him over me, if she hadn't betrayed me when I needed her the most.  
  
I am out of my world but still I continue to sob but instead I push Prue off the bed and reach for Piper. She has a shocked look on her face but she pulls my head into her lap and she runs her fingers through my hair attempting to soothe the pains, that she could never understand, away.  
  
I heard Prue get up and leave and I stopped crying and looked up at Piper. I put my arms around her neck and I whisper into her ears "make the pain go away, I don't want to remember anymore". Piper let hang onto her and I knew that she would want more and that she didn't know what I was talking about. I keep whispering "It's her fault Piper, I wouldn't have met him if it wasn't for her". I let go of Piper and curl back up I keep whispering more to myself then her now "He wouldn't have hurt me, I wouldn't have lost her, I wouldn't have been on the streets, I wouldn't have been raped and I wouldn't have to be scared now". After that I started to cry again, why do I keep crying it is like I can't control it.  
  
Piper laid down in front of me and said "Whose fault?". I looked at her and then at the door and whispered so quietly Piper had to strain to hear me "Prue's". 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
I hear Piper gasp and I know she doesn't understand. I hear her take a deep breath and she absently strokes my hair "It isn't Prue's fault sweetie, it is only the bastard who did this to you fault". I pull away from her and look into her eyes and I once again feel the anger boil in my chest. "Don't you get it, it is her fault. If she hadn't believed her so called faithful boyfriend over me, I wouldn't have had to go away to help her calm down. Even after she calmed down and I came back she still didn't want to talk to me. She never even heard my side. It wasn't as if you were helping either. Where were you?"  
  
Piper jumped a little at my sudden outburst. I guess I have been keeping my anger a little bottled in of late. I just don't understand it, how can someone betray family like that? Piper looks at me carefully I can see she is noticing how I've changed and she was too busy worrying about her own witchiness problems to see. I have looked in the mirror and seen the changes, I have a hard more grown up look in my eyes these days but there is a mixture of pain and sadness that can't be understood by those it hasn't happened to. I have dark hair now to suit my mood (not that that is a change I am always changing my hair). My face is leaner, my body more muscular and I always wear baggy clothes to hide my shape.  
  
Piper puts her hand on my face and says "That is in the past, it has been forgiven and should have been forgotten, we have changed." She kisses me on the forehead and continues " You need to let us in if we are to help you, you have to stop being so angry so we can get past this". I look at her eyes and see the worry not so hidden within I want to say and what if I don't want to but I know this will hurt her. I can't stand seeing her in pain, her eyes get all watery and her bottom lip trembles and I just want to hug her, so no I won't say that. Instead I get up cause I know Prue would be eavesdropping (not everything changes as we grow up) I open the door and Prue nearly falls in. I can see she has been crying which is kind of amazing since I have never seen her cry. I open my arms and Prue gladly goes into them, I don't cry because this is just another of façade. As if I am going to forgive Prue just because of a little chat with Piper.  
  
I look behind me and see that Piper is buying this exchange but when I hold onto the back of Prue's' head I get sucked into a premonition. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
I pull out of the hug and look at Prue shocked and I whisper "Oh my god". I run out of the room and into the bathroom and slam the door shut. I hear Prue and Piper rush out into the hall and can hear them standing outside the bathroom. "Phoebe what's wrong what did you see. What is going to happen".  
  
I look into the mirror and burst into a fresh lot of tears, I stare at my reflection and wonder how she kept it from us. My big brave sister went through the same thing that I did and she never told a soul.  
  
*Vision*  
  
Prue is in a car at lookout point looking at a gorgeous view of the stars. "Wow you were right Josh it is gorgeous out here" Prue stated. The guy Josh leant over and kissed her gently on the lips "Yeah I know". Prue looked at her watch and gave a gasp "Oh no we have to go I am going to be late and grams won't be happy". Josh gave a grotesque laugh "You ain't going anywhere not until I say so". Prue looks at him startled "Huh. Look I gotta go and if you don't take me I will walk" She starts to unlock the door when they look by themselves "What the". He reaches over and hits her, she looks at him horrified and holds her cheek "Yeah that's right babe cry I like it when they cry". She tries to hit back "Uh Uh Uh can't have you marking my face now can we?" He holds onto her hands with one of his and reaches under the chair he comes up with rope. Prue starts to scream and he just smiles "Scream all you want love no one around to hear you not to mention the car is soundproof".  
  
*End of Vision*  
  
I don't need to see the rest to know what happened. I remember Prue coming home it was the only time I heard her cry. She said that he had broken up with her and that was why she was crying. I called her a cry baby and said I wouldn't cry over a guy. Oh my god I am as bad as her. How could she have kept that to herself?  
  
I reach for Prue's hair brush as mine is downstairs and once again I am pulled into a vision. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
*Vision*  
  
Prue has sticky tape on her mouth and is screaming or trying to (I guess he got pissed off with the screaming). He has her skirt up and her legs down and I try to close my eyes but I can't. He is hurting her like they hurt me and I can tell it is just as bad if not worse. He is ramming her hard and she has tears soaking her face and she is trying to keep her eyes closed. I just look at her face I can't watch him. Out of the corner of my eye I see he is done and he puts his pants on and leers at her.  
  
"Was it good for you too lover?" He laughs and then he rips the sticky tape of and punches her in the stomach. "Tell anyone about this and you know that pretty little sister of yours" I see Prue's eyes widen I know she thinks he means Piper. He smiles and says "No not Piper no the younger one Phoebe is it or is it Pheebs to you, yeah Pheebs nice and young just coming into her body" He then does and obscene gesture around his chest "Nice and plump so tell anyone and I will take a lot of pleasure plucking her innocence from her".  
  
Prue eyes go wide and tears come spilling out.  
  
*End of vision*  
  
I collapse on the floor and scream "Oh my god Prue". Just then the door get shattered into pieces by Prue using her power. She rushes over to me and cradles me into her arms and I whisper "He did it to you too". Her eyes go wide and she looks at Piper with a scared expression and then says to me "I thought you could only see the future".  
  
Piper looks at me then at Prue "What does she mean he did it to you too?" 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Prue looks at Piper and says "Um" she looks down at me and has tears in her eyes and shakes her head. I look up at her and stay staring into her eyes while I speak to Piper "She was raped by one of the guys who raped me". Prue looks at me shocked and she says "I I didn't know that" Piper ignores what I said and asks "What do you mean guys". While waiting for an answer she bends down and takes Prue's hand.  
  
I look at her and say "Don't you think there was a reason I came home?" Prue looks at me and I see the tears are starting to come out. "I didn't know I'm sorry I didn't listen". I think this is like the 3rd time I have seen her cry in my life and she is crying because of me again. I look at her and shrug and say "Yeah well you know".  
  
Piper looks at me and takes my hand also and says "Hey if you can't talk to your sisters who can you talk to". She starts to stand up but still holds our hands therefore trying to pull us up also. We all stand silently and Piper drags us to her room where we all sit on her bed. I guess it is time I open up a little.  
  
So I tell them. I tell them how sweet he was at first and how he made me feel loved. I tell them about the first time he hit me, the first time he kicked, the threats he made towards me. I tell them the times he forced me to have sex, in my mind it isn't raped because I had had consenting sex with him before. Then I realize that I have to tell them the hardest thing that I have ever said.  
  
I open my mouth and I say those five words which was the hardest I had to ever say. "He also made me pregnant!" 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
I could see the shock going through their minds, and I knew what they were thinking; When did this happen. So I put my hand up stopping their questions and I tell them.  
  
"Well I think this was a month after he had started beating me up, I wasn't feeling very well and considering what had been done to me I thought nothing of it. I was throwing up and constantly feeling tired but I just put it down to him beating me up. So I had been sleeping with him for 3 months and had been getting beaten for 1 just so I can clear that up for you.(I saw Prue about to say something and I put my hand up again) let me finish. Anyway I couldn't go to the doctors so I didn't I tried to ring you. I got as far as hearing you say hello but I started crying so I hung up." Prue interrupts "So that was you". I nod and continue "Anyway I just continued on and the sickness went away but I noticed I was getting fat and well Josh he noticed too. He started to make me eat less and tried to get me to exercise, he couldn't have a fat girlfriend now could he. So here I was of course I didn't know but here I was 6 months pregnant and hardly eating. Now I know you are going to say how in the world could I not know.  
  
Well I was barely showing and if you are that pregnant you usually show way more. I was still bleeding so to me I couldn't be pregnant. I did feel the occasional kick but I just put that down to indigestion. Any way I did find out about a year and a half ago and that was about 3 months before I came back to live here. I freaked out, I was 7 months pregnant and with a guy that didn't know and who beat me up constantly. I was amazed the kid wasn't dead already. So at about 3am in the morning I packed up and got all the money I had and got on a plane to here. I came to the house but Prue wouldn't listen to me so I was sleeping on the street for about 3 months except for a week there when I was in hospital. Of course you wouldn't have known that cause I told the doctors I had no family and the baby's father was dead. (I looked up and saw both my sisters were in tears)  
  
Anyway on September the 1st last year I gave birth to a 7 pound baby girl, all healthy although a little small. I named her Parker Prudence Halliwell although her name is now Parker Prudence Adams. She is 1 year and 1 month and 3 days old today and her foster family say she is the prettiest kid they have ever seen." I finished my story and look at them and I can see the shock on their faces, they both look at each other and amaze me by saying at the same time "We're Aunties". 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
My smile goes from small to big when I hear them say those words. Who would have thought my sisters would react so differently to what I told them. They pull me into their arms when they see the tears forming in my eyes.  
  
I pull back from them and say "So you wouldn't mind if she came to live with us, um here?". I am so afraid they are going to say no that I don't hear or see their reply instead I try to reason with them. "I will look after her and get a job and pay for her and you don't even have to see her if." They cut me off and Prue looks at Piper and says "Honey we said yes". My face brightens and I say "Really". Piper smiles and says "Really".  
  
I smile and then frown and voice my concern out loud " Where will she stay though". Before Prue can answer Piper says "Why don't you swap rooms with me and change the closet into a nursery and later you can probably extend the wall to a little room." I let out a loud almost childish "Cool". God I have regressed way too much lately. I yawn and look at my watch and realize how late it is "Um I think I am going to go to bed k". They both look at me and say "night" and walk out the door.  
  
I lay back onto my pillow and smile as I get comfortable. I am finally going to see my baby and raise her right. In the back of my mind I know I am going to have to deal with the phone call I received early this morning but right now I am too happy to care. Tomorrow I see my sweet baby girl, tomorrow I start my new life.  
  
*********************************************************************** Author note: Sorry I know been a long time and kinda short but I will write more soon promise! 


	18. Chapter 18

I am so angry at myself for not taking one of my sister with me. I can be so stubborn sometimes and yes I know it is a miracle that I just admitted that! I am sitting in Prue's car at the moment (which is amazing that she lent it to me) and I am watching my little girl playing with dolls in her backyard. She looks so happy and innocent. She has brown ringlets and she looks like she can barely walk but still she is. She is walking around the yard making her doll soar in the air. I can't see her eyes but I know they will be a piercing blue like they were at birth.  
  
I don't know if I can just go in there and rip the only family she has known away. But then she is only one would she understand? Damn it I am scaring myself again.  
  
I take a deep breath and step out of the car, the lady watching Parker looks up and sees me and smiles and waves. I smile and walk towards her, ever so slowly. When I reach Parker she looks up at me with that baby grin and says "Hi". Her foster mum comes up and picks her up and says "Parker baby this is your mummy". I stand there shocked when she passes me her. She smells like baby shampoo and I touch her face and she says again "Hi". I look over to the lady and she says "She doesn't say much and I'm Judith by the way". I copy my daughters words and say "Hi Phoebe. is me". She laughs at my shock and indicated to follow. Before I start to walk Parker puts her hands on my face and looks into my eyes and says "My ma" I smile and touch her face and say "My Parker".  
  
She snuggles into me and gives a little giggle and I continue towards the house. Judith says "We haven't kept you a secret from her and she is a pretty bright baby, she started walking at 6 months as I said in my letters. She sure looked weird tottering around at that age. She has only ever said hi" She comes out of a room and hands me a couple of bags. "These are her things" she gets teary eyes then and says "Can I give her a hug". I can feel my tears building as I hand her to her. They hug for what seems like forever and Parker says "Bye Bye wuv you". Judith looks at her shocked and puts on a shaky smile and says "Now you were just fooling us with this hi stuff now weren't you missy". Parker tilts her head smiles and then turns around and puts her hands up. I pick her up gently and tell Judith "Don't worry she is in good hands and I will send you photos if you want". She nods her head and wraps Parker and I into a hug.  
  
As I walk to the car I feel like someone who has taken someone else daughter not my own. 


	19. Chapter 19

I holding on to her little hand and letting her stumble up there stairs that will be her home until she leaves. I look down into her sweet innocent face so unlike her fathers and I take a deep breath. I put on a smile and bend down and say "Ready to meet your Aunties". She sticks a thumb in her mouth and nods her head. I don't think I have ever seen a one year old seem so smart, maybe I am biased. I pick her up and I open the door and walk inside.  
  
Prue is sitting on the steps but I don't see Piper but from the noise I hear, I know she is in the kitchen. I walk up to Prue who has a big smile on her face at the sight of Parker. She reaches her hands out and I pass her over. Prue says "Wow she is so small and cute, she looks just like you Pheebs except the eyes." I smile and say "Where's Piper?". She replies with a roll of the eyes and says "Where do you think!" I smile and head to the kitchen, I leave Prue to get acquainted with her niece.  
  
When I come into the kitchen I can't help but let my smile grow wider, on the bench is chocolate mud cake that Piper is icing Pink, she has icing all over her. She looks up and gives me a cheeky grin and says "Too much" I smile and shrug my shoulders and say "Hey nothing is too much for my daughter". She laughs then says "Nor my niece!"  
  
I pull her into a hug and for the first time in a long time I am looking forward to the future  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Author note: Yes I know small but I'm posting the chapter straight after this. So you don't going to get confused I am going to skip a few years to when Parker is a little older! 


	20. Chapter 20

"Mum!!!!! Where's my bag Tracey is going to be here any minute and Wyatt hid my shoes" Parker yells from the top of the stairs. I roll my eyes and yell back "Your bag is where you left it and your shoes are most likely under your bed". She yells back "and my bag would be where?" "Where you left it!". "MUM!".  
  
I sigh and walk up the stairs towards her room she hurries to follow me. I reach under her purple clad bed and come out with a bag and shoes. I show her them in triumph and she rolls her eyes and grabs them off me. I walk out of the room and head towards Pipers room where I know she is still somehow sleeping in this racket, must be the hormones or something. I slowly open the door and walk towards the nursery where I find a 2 year old sitting up in his cot bed waiting to be picked up. I smile and he smiles back at me with those big baby blue eyes, so much like his daddies. I pick him up and say "Shhh don't want to wake mummy up do we". He shakes his head and we head out towards the kitchen where we find Parker wolfing down her breakfast. She pauses for a second and asks "Did you wake Aunt Paige?". My eyes I bet went classically wide at that question and I quickly put Wyatt in his highchair and tell Parker to feed him much to her protests. I bolt up the stairs and open the door to the room which used to be Prue's.  
  
Did I mention that since we found our new sister 2 and a half years ago a lot has changed. Parker is 6 although she acts more like a teenager, Wyatt is a new member of our slowly growing family at 2. Prue died when Parker was 3 and then we met Paige our half sister. Leo made my room into two and although small it is comfortable and gives Parker a room of her own and quick access for me to get to her.  
  
Anyway back to waking Paige up, she has an appointment with the doctors today to see how her pregnancy is going, guess I forgot that hey? She is currently 4 months pregnant to Glen, they are getting married in a week so Paige is going to stay here the remainder of the week then move in with Glen. I am happy she has found someone who makes her happy and won't hurt her and knows about our family secret. About that, I am betting your wondering about Parkers magically abilities! We were going to keep her powers bind as I did when she was little but then the demons kept coming and we wanted them to be able to protect themselves. So we unbound her powers and just let it happen. So far she has the ability to freeze time and Premonition but that is all thank god. She has come in handy a few time though.  
  
*Flash Back* "Piper duck" Piper falls to the ground at the same time yelling " Paige behind you!" Paige whips behind her and see Parker on the step clutching her pink teddy bear that Prue gave her. Paige runs over to grab Parker but gets hit by an energy ball. I stand there torn between helping my sisters and getting to Parker. Instead I yell "Parker put your hands up and wave them" She does that and the demon freezes. I walk over to it and grab the Athame out of its hand and before I vanquish it I say "Parker honey turn around" She does and I stab it. It disappears in all its flaming glory.  
  
*End Flash back*  
  
I walk over to Paige and say "Come Paige up and at em time to see what your little bub is!" She rolls over and mumbles in her sleep "Don't Wanna". I smile and shake her shoulders a little and she slowly opens her eyes and yawns loudly and says "Already I'm up I'm up". I smile and say "K see you down stairs, I have to take Parker and Tracey to school so you got 5 minutes (I look at her apologetically) Sorry". She shrugs and I see her get up so I head downstairs where I find Parker and Tracey trying to clean up Wyatt. I giggle at this sight and just stand and watch them try to clean fast.  
  
Parker is the first to turn around and give me a sheepish smile and say "It wasn't my fault he did it". I smile and bring her into a hug and say "Come on you two I will clean this you go get in the car, Aunt Paige will be there in a minute". They run and get there bags and head in the general direction of the car. I pick Wyatt up and wipe his face with a face cloth and head to the car yelling "Come on Paige we're going". I hear her suddenly behind me and I turn to scold her when I get hit with something and the last thing I think is "Oh god Wyatt!".  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Author note: I know cliff hanger but you will just have to wait till I write the next part. Tell me if this is too confusing! 


	21. Conclusion

I try to open my eyes but all I see is darkness so I use my senses. I know I am blindfolded, and my hands are tied to something, it is digging into my skin. I am only wearing my under clothes and it feels like I am being watched, knowing this causes shivers to run through my body. I take a deep breath through my nose and I smell alcohol.  
  
I open my mouth and say to whoever is out there "Whatever your after you won't get." He replies with "Oh I have already got it". Oh my god I know that voice, I would know it even if I had amnesia. I can still here his voicing calling me all those names as his boots rained into my tender flesh, I whisper "Josh?"  
  
Silence and then I am staring into his hard blue eyes once more. "Hey Babe didn't think I would find you did you?" I shrink back, all of my nerves gone, I am scared once more. He runs a knife down my cheek making a small but painful cut. I wince and he says "Didn't think I would find out about your happy little family, so who did you f*#k? Whose kid?" I look at him scared and wonder if Parker is around here god I hope not. I shake my head and say " Don't know". He grits his teeth and says "You little S*#t, how many other guys did you sleep with, could she be mine? When did you give birth to her? If she is mine I will have her, if she isn't well she dies". I sob and when I look up behind him, I see Leo and I smile and get my courage up. I tell him " You will never be her father, you will never get custody, she is my daughter and even though your blood may run through her, she is a Halliwell." He looks shocked and then he stays looking shocked, I look up and see Piper and Paige standing there.  
  
They say " In a minute Phoebe the cops will be here and then he will be gone". I nearly cry when they say that and then I hear the sirens. A second before Darryl comes in the door Piper unfreezes Josh and Paige orbs them out. Darryl comes in guns a blazing and yelling "Hands in the air". I pass out from the fear and relief.  
  
When I come to I am in a hospital bed and Piper and Paige are beside my bed. I reach over and pat Pipers hand and say "Hey sleepy head, how long have I been out?" Piper smiles and says "Nearly the whole day, they said the stress was too much and apparently he um cut you before you woke up, you bleed a lot." "Oh" was all I could get out. Paige says " Hey but at least he is gone now, so now you can forget him". I smile when she talks and say "Where's Parker, she must have been so scared, oh and Wyatt is he ok?" Piper smiles at me and says "Yeah sweetie Josh didn't take him just you, he got a little bump not too big, and Parker was the one who told us." I frown and the lay my head back and say "But she is ok right?". Paige grabs my hand and says "Hey everyone is ok, no more worrying, you're the one that is sick girl". I squeeze her hand and say "Well I'm not worried anymore, now I have you guys to take care of me here and Prue, mum and grams up there looking after us, what could go wrong". Piper swats me "Phoebe you just had to say that didn't you". Paige swats me too "Yeah you just jinxed us". They start to laugh and I reach over and tickle Piper who in return starts tickling me, Paige leans in and pounces on me too.  
  
We end up in a laughing fits with me finishing with a "Ow it hurts to laugh". So we hug and have one of those moments which are sickly sweet but you wouldn't change for anything.  
  
I can honestly say that I have never been this contented with how my life is turning out. I have sisters who love me, a daughter who is a handful but who I love dearly. I only have demons to worry about and we kick butt in that area. All in all my life is pretty sweet and I would never have predicted this when I was lying in that ally way.  
  
THE END 


End file.
